The REAL Master Plan
by DCoD
Summary: Stephanie has been kidnapped, and Vince and HHH must work together in order to get her returned to them. But how can they succeed against an unknown entity that only manages to confuse them and keep them short of achieving their goal? Rated for
1. What is going on!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not.. I repeat, I do NOT.. own WWF/WWE, or anything really affiliated with them except you know, my t-shirts and magazines and toys and such. All names belong to the WWE._

**Summery:** Stephanie has been kidnapped, and Vince and HHH must work together in order to get her returned to them. But how can they succeed against an unknown entity that only manages to confuse them and keep them short of achieving their goal?

**Author's Note:** Whew, now that the pesky disclaimer and summeryare done, time for long-ish explanation.. I wrote this story after the unveiling of Vince McMahon as the 'Greater Power'behind the whole Corporate Ministry back during the summer of 1999. It was just some little fangirl thing that I did, and you'll understand more about the fangirl aspect near the end.

Now then, the story's structure is simple and a departure away from what I usually write. It's quick and rather childish, if I do say so myself hehe. I was just beginning my fanfiction writings when this plot bunny entered my head. Flame if you'd like, but it's already completely written out and I will be posting it in its entirety; I'm just slowly working on re-editing it and making all the necessary adjustments for Enjoy!

* * *

**The _REAL_ Master Plan**

Although romance wasn't the base of Stephanie and HHH's marriage, it grows that way as the weeks go by. As each week comes in, and another goes out, their intimacy grows until there is no way they can be separated.

This truly boils Vince's blood, and he mentally snaps. On RAW, a week after Febuary's _In Your House_, against his son's pleas of sanity, he takes a sledgehammer, and smashes in the couple's dressing room door. Unfortunately for him, neither of the two are present.

After a commercial break, HHH is shown rushing into the arena, but Stephanie is not with him; the man looks worried. At that moment, Vince comes down to the ring, with many cheers to accompany him, and grabs a mic.

_--Vince_: Triple H, you get yourself down here before I have to search the backstage with a sledgehammer for your carcass.

HHH comes out to an enormous amount of boo's and chants of "Asshole! Asshole!". When he reaches the ring, he grabs the mic from Vince's hands.

_--HHH_: Vince, I don't know what you want to call me out for, but right now, I don't care. Stephanie, my wife, your daughter, is missing, and-

Vince grabs the mic back.

_--Vince_: What! She's missing! What do you mean by that!

HHH gets his own mic.

_--HHH_: I've looked all over the arena for her, but she's not here. She wasn't in the hotel room when I woke up, and she's just disappeared.

Both are silent, while the crowd still chants "Asshole! Asshole!" and some chant "Vi-ince! Vi-ince!"

_--Vince_: What have you done to my daughter! What did you do to make her run away!

_--HHH_: I didn't do anything! I am her husband, and I love her with all my heart, but believe me, I will never be an ally of your's. But believe this: I am probably as worried as you are, and probably even more.

Vince sighs.

_--Vince_: All right, then let's get a search party going. Maybe we can find her somewhere close by.

Both leave together. In the back, they gather their respective groups, being DX and Vince's associates, Shane, and some other backstage personnel. They search any establishment they can get into within the city. The search comes up with no clues.

* * *

At the Smackdown! taping, HHH and Vince arrive at separate times, but both find a note taped to their dressing room doors. The note reads:

_**If either of you wish to see your precious girl again, you must follow my rules: A) HHH must annul his marriage to Stephanie, B) Vince must sign an iron-clad contract, stating that he will no longer have anything to do with his daughter's life, in any way, shape, or form, and no matter what happens, will not try to interfere, and finally, C) Follow inserted map to find your precious little girl... **_

At Vince's door:...

_--Vince_: Hell no! I am not going to sign some damn contract where I forfeit my rights as her father! Patterson, Brisco, tell my wife and my son I'm going to the dockside to find my daughter.

_--Patterson and Brisco_: Yes sir, Mr. McMahon.

Vince storms out of arena, and drives out of the arena lot.

At HHH's door...

_--HHH_: What kinda crazy wrote this shit up? Annul my marriage! I'll show that punk-ass what I'm gonna annul, and it ain't gonna be my marriage.

HHH then storms out of the arena, and drives toward the dockside.

Both Vince and HHH arrive at the docks at approximately the same time. They meet up, and together, they begin to search the docks for their beloved. Suddenly, masked men storm the place, and Vince and HHH fight as hard as possible against them all, but to no avail. Eventually, both men end up in the freezing water of the Atlantic Ocean. In the background, a demonic laugh can be heard, but whether it belongs to a female or male can't be determined. Unfortunately for HHH and Vince, they fell onto a fishing net, and are towed behind a fishing boat for many miles.

* * *

On the next RAW, HHH and Vince return to the ring with severe colds, as a result of the cold water, but would not stay home. Both men grab their own mics.

_--HHH_: Alright, you bastard! We know you have people working for you, and we know you have Stephanie. All we want is to have her back safely.

_--Vince_: We want her back in our sights tonight, and if we have to fire the whole damn roster to single you out, we will!

The TitanTron begins to glow, and Stephanie is shown on the screen. Her shirt is torn in a few places, around her eye area is blackish-blue, and her eyes themselves are puffy and red from crying. She begins to plead with them.

_--Steph_: Daddy, Triple H, please listen to me. You have to go through my captor's demands. You don't know how angry they are right now, and if you don't give way in their demands, my life, my very existence will be in an even greater danger than it is right now. Please, please, if you love me as much as you both say you do, you will listen and do as I say. Please!

Steph begins to cry again, and the TitanTron fades to black again. HHH and Vince are stunned. Both can't speak. They look at each other, then both rush out of the ring and to the backstage area. For the rest of the night, Vince, HHH, Linda, and Shane are in conference.

* * *

At the Smackdown! tapings, near the second hour area, Vince and HHH come out to the ring. Vince grabs a mic.

_--Vince_: Well, since we have been backed into a corner, we have no other choice but to come up with a rebuttal. You see, we put our love for Stephanie together, along with our heads, and have come up with a proposal for Stephanie's captor. If you want, you and HHH will have a main event match at WrestleMania for Stephanie's freedom. If you win, well, we will both give up our rights to Stephanie, myself giving up my rights as a father, and HHH annulling their marriage.

HHH grabs Vince's mic.

_--HHH_: But when I win, because I will win, I guarantee that, but when I win, you will release Stephanie back to us, and never even try to get your grubby hands on her again!

Vince takes the mic back.

_--Vince_: So what do ya say? We will be waiting for your answer between now and Smackdown, and if you don't comply within that amount of time, you _WILL_ be fired once we find out who you are.

Both men leave the ring, and wait backstage for a reply.

* * *

While backstage at the next RAW, Patterson and Brisco come into the McMahon office, and deliver to Vince a note that says...

_**I accept the stipulations, but who says I have to wrestle? I could easily send out a follower, and you'd never know the difference; that is how ignorant you really are. Never the less, you have a match for WrestleMania. **_

Vince is angered by this new revelation, and at the Smackdown! taping, he takes airtime with an interview with Kevin Kelly.

_--Kevin Kelly_: Well, Vince, you asked for this time. The floor is yours.

Vince looks amused.

_--Vince_: Kevin, I own the floor, but this interview has nothing to do with ownership. This interview is a statement to my daughter's captor. _-Vince turns to camera- _Whoever you are, you had better show your face at WrestleMania in two weeks or I swear to you, you will wish you had never been accepted into this company. Now listen good, and listen hard. If you so much as even dare to send someone else to take your place at WrestleMania, I will make sure I find your ass, fire it, then beat you within a quarter of an inch of your life.

Vince walks away.

_--Kelly_: Back to you, Michael.

Later that evening, during HHH's match against Mankind, Test, Big Show, and Ken Shamrock come down to the ring, and surround it. Knowing that Mankind had, at one time, been a part of this group, HHH becomes suspicious. He is distracted while arguing with Test, Stephanie's former fiancé, and is victim to Socko and the Mandible Claw. HHH passes out, which gives Mankind the victory.

After the four men leave, and a stunned HHH is revived and joined by Vince, the lights dim to blackish-blue, and light of the same hue flashes over the ring. A warped laugh is heard from all over the arena. A voice begins to speak, but it is too warped to figure out whose it is.

_--Warped Voice_: Vince, Triple H, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ will stop my wrath on you. If I must up the ante on the match, I will. But I tell you one thing: if you so much as dare to challenge me again, I will make sure that Stephanie feels my anger. If you value her life, and yours' as well, you _WILL_ comply with _MY_ rules. And if not, well, let's just say sometimes, things are not what they seem to be!

More laughing erupts, then all goes bright again. HHH and Vince are speechless, and their faces show it. The crowd is cheering "Rocky! Rocky!", thinking that the voice belonged to the Rock. Some even are chanting "Austin! Austin!", because he plays the games his way...


	2. The Search Continues

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own WWE, nor the wrestlers and their gimmicks, names, etc. But man, if I did, woot! I'd be living it up large, baby!_

**Author's Note:** I should have explained myself better in the last chapter. Silly me and my rushing. This is basically something like an AU type story. It occurs while Vince was feuding with Triple H.

Also, the –_name_ means speech is occurring.

Enjoy, and please, review with any comments or questions! I love seeing email in my inbox :)

* * *

On the next RAW, directly after the pyrotechnics have gone off, Vince rushes to the ring, a mic in hand. Once in the ring, the cheers become louder, and Vince lifts his hand into the air for silence.

_--Vince_: Alright, you ignorant bastard! I demand to have my daughter returned to me tonight! Right now sounds good, too. So why don't you bring your yellow carcass down here, and be sure to have Stephanie with you.

The lights go out instantly. A blue hue centers over the ring. Warped laugher sounds through the sound system.

_--Warped Voice_: Vince, you are ignorant one! If you ever again think that you can boss me around, telling me when and where to bring your daughter around, then you will put your daughter in even greater danger. As it stands, your precious Stephanie is cringing with pain from your last outburst. Another one like that, and I swear to you, Stephanie will feel much more pain!

The arena lights come back on. Vince's eyes are wide in disgust and fear. Immediately, he retreats backstage, where he plans to regroup. HHH intercepts Vince on his way toward the office.

_--HHH_: You're just gonna let that sick bastard boss ya around like that! You're gonna let him throw that punk card at ya!

_--Vince_: Hunter, I'd give every part of myself to save Stephanie, to go and rescue her. I try to counter him, but he threatens to harm her even more than he already has. I don't want to risk her life anymore.

HHH fidgets around, trying to decide what was best.

_--HHH_: Maybe you have been barred, but I haven't!

HHH storms toward the curtain that leads to the ring.

_--Vince_: _shaking head _He's just gonna make it all worse!

HHH's theme hits the sound system, and HHH storms through the curtains. He doesn't pause at the top of the ramp like usual, but continues storming to the ring. Once inside, he grabs the mic from Lillian Garcia.

_--HHH_: I'm not Vince, you sick bastard! You best come out and face me, and make sure you've got Steph within your grubby hands!

The lights go out yet again. There is muffled shouts, sounds of body shots, and the crowd's roars. As sudden as the lights went out, they come back on. HHH is in the middle of the ring, flat on his back. He's bleeding from the mouth, nose, and other parts of his body. EMTs rush out to the ring, and place HHH on a gurney.

The EMTs take HHH to the back, where Vince joins them.

_--Vince_: What happened out there!

_--HHH_: I dunno. _winces _One sec, I was demanding Steph be returned, and the next, the lights go out, and some asshole starts beating me up. It was dark, and I couldn't see him, nor land in any shots. _to EMT _Hey, watch it!

* * *

Vince and HHH decide that the captor, whether human or not, is definitely in major trouble. At the Smackdown! taping, Vince, Shane, and DX are in Vince's office, in a conference. A cameraman is with them.

_--Vince_: Whoever this captor is, he knows what we do and say, so he must be in the building-

HHH interrupts.

_--HHH_: And he's got to have Steph with him, right?

_--Vince_: That's what I'm hoping, but don't hope too much. He could just deny everything.

_--Shane_: So what you're suggestin' is that we go knock 'im out, right?

_--HHH_: _shouts _How in the hell are we supposed to find Steph when the bastard's out cold!

_--RD_: Yo, Hunter! Chill, man! It was only a suggestion.

_--Vince_: _regaining control again _What I'm saying is that we drill every person that works here, man, woman, technician, performer, whoever they are, and have them tell us what they know.

_--X-Pac_: But they could deny everything, like you said before.

_--BG_: And he's got followers. They'll deny it, too.

_--Vince_: If they know what's good for them, they'll talk. If they don't, we show 'em a pink slip.

The crew walks around backstage the first hour, intensely questioning everyone. Each person says that they don't know anything. Once again, they head back to Vince's office, and the cameraman is with them as well.

_--BG_: Maybe he just ain't here.

_--Shane_: But he has to be, or else he wouldn't know what we do.

_--X-Pac_: Maybe he doesn't speak at all!

_--RD_: You're all wrong! He's here, and he's gonna get one helluva whoppin' once we find him!

_--Vince_: Now wait a sec here! I think X-Pac may have something. Who do we all know that doesn't talk a whole lot?

_--Everyone_: KANE!

_--Vince_: _grinning devilishly _Exactly!

The group meet Kane out in the lot when he arrives for his match. Kane peers at each individual once at a time. Road Dogg and Billy Gunn block Kane's way inside.

_--Vince_: Well, Kane, where have you been?

No answer.

_--Shane_: Maybe checkin' up on Stephanie?

Kane tries to push his way through, but HHH grabs his arm and yanks him back to face him.

_--HHH_: It is you, you bastard! You better tell me where she is, or I swear, I'll beat you 'till you can't breathe on your own!

Kane stares into HHH and Vince with his one good eye.

_--Kane_: I … have…nothing….to do…with her.

_--Shane_: _to HHH _Let him go. He's too …_searches for the right word_…human to abduct her.

HHH releases Kane, and the Outlaws let him pass. All let out a collective aggravated sigh.

_--BG_: Has anyone ever thought that maybe she just wanted to disappear?

HHH instantly grabs Billy by the shirt collar.

_--HHH_: Don't even _DARE_ think of that, Billy! Why would she want to run away from me! I swear to God, if you say anything like that again…

HHH trails off, lifting his arm, and is about to punch a cowering Billy Gunn, but Vince grabs HHH's arm.

_--Vince_: Don't, Hunter. Save that energy for Sunday.

HHH curses, drops Billy, and slams his fist into a near-by WWF Attitude truck. The group then heads back into the arena.

* * *

**A/N:** At the time I wrote this, the company was still the WWF, so I'm just letting it stick for now unless someone threatens to sue me.

Next up, Wrestlemania!


	3. WrestleMania!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the WWE. I do not own the WWE. But I sure as hell would like to talk to a few WWE superstars; I bet their stories ROCK!

* * *

_

By the time Sunday arrived, everyone is on edge and on full alert. Vince is the worst. Although he's normally uptight and such when it comes to pay-per-views, but this WrestleMania, he's the worst ever. The matches have to be pulled off perfectly, or no one will hear the end of Vince's complaining. By the end of the ninth match, which crowned a new Intercontinental champion, everything had gone smoothly.

Now, it is time for the before-match interview. Vince and HHH are in the back with Michael Cole, who has a mic.

_--Cole_: Well, Triple H, Vince, this match is for, basically, everything! What's your strategy?

_--Vince_: Michael, we have no idea who we're up against, so it's real hard to have a strategy, isn't it?

_--Cole_: _-stammers- _Y-yes, I suppose.

_--HHH_: But I will guarantee that whoever, or whatever, walks through those curtains, I WILL beat its ass, and I WILL remain champ!

Vince and HHH walk off toward the ring area.

_--Cole_: _-turns back to camera- _Back to you, JR!

"1, 2, is this on?" comes through the sound system. HHH and Vince come from behind the curtains, and pause at the top of the ramp. They are surrounded in blinking lights.

_-Finkel_: Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for our Main Event. This is a no DQ, falls count anywhere for the WWF championship. If the champion wins, his opponent must return Stephanie McMahon to him and her father. If the challenger wins, Vince McMahon gives up his fathering duties, and the champion must annul his marriage to Stephanie. First, being accompanied by the guest commentator and owner of the WWF, Vince McMahon, from Greenwich, Connecticut, he stands at 6'4", and weighs in at 246 pounds, he's the WWF champion, Triple H!

HHH and Vince advance to the ring. Vince enters the ring via the ring steps, while HHH steps up onto the ring, outside the ropes, turns to the crowd, and lifts the championship belt over his head. HHH slips between the ropes, and goes over to Vince's side. They talk quietly amongst themselves, then Vince leaves the ring to take his place at the English announcers' table.

_--Lawler_: Look, JR! Vince is coming to join us!

_--JR_: So I see.

Vince sits down next to Lawler, and places a headset over his ears.

_--Lawler_: Thanks for joining us, Mr. McMahon!

_--Vince_: My pleasure. Now, what we have here is a non-scripted match. Whatever happens in it, happens. Whoever wins, wins.

_--JR_: Vince, do you have any slight thoughts on who this mysterious person might be?

_--Vince_: No, I don't have a clue, but whoever it is will get his ass beaten and defeated.

Suddenly, the lights go out, and silence falls over the crowd.

_--Vince_: Dammit! Kane was lying to me the whole time!

Eerie music sifts through the sound system, lulling the crowd. And then…."Accept the Lord of Darkness as your Savior!" hits loudly. The whole crowd rises to their feet, and screams loudly and joyfully. A single, tall figure approaches the top of the ramp from the curtain. He stops as he reaches the top.

_--JR_: Oh my God! After 7 months, the Undertaker has returned home!

_--Lawler_: How come he's back, Vince! Isn't he fired!

_--Vince_: _-grumbles to self- _Dammit! Why didn't I see this! _-to Lawler- _No, he was never fired! Though he should have been.

As Taker approaches the ring, slowly and painlessly, Howard Finkel begins his entrance announcement.

_--Finkel_: The challenger, from Death Valley, he stands at 6'10", and weighs in at 325 pounds, the Undertaker!

Taker steps up to the top of the steel corner steps. He rolls his eyes into his head, and slowly, he lifts his arms up, bringing the lights back on. The crowd still cheers ecstatically.

_--Vince_: How could he do such a thing to me! He was a loyal wrestler to me!

_--JR_: That's true. He stayed while others strayed down South to the other organization.

Back in the ring, HHH and Taker circle around the ring before the bell rings. HHH lunges at Taker, but Taker is quick. He grabs HHH by the neck, and lifts him up to his face. Taker seems to talk to HHH, then drops him on his back. HHH looks stunned, and, for a moment, fear crosses his face. HHH regains his composure, and lunges at Taker again. This time, Taker grabs HHH by his arms, and tosses him into the turnbuckle. Taker follows up with body shots. When HHH sags to the canvas, Taker starts stomping on HHH's body.

The referee begins to tell Taker to ease up, to which Taker whirls around, scaring the ref out of the ring. This confrontation gives HHH a chance to roll out of the ring. He goes over to the bell table, grabbing his title belt. Taker stands in the ring until he realizes that HHH is running away from the battle. As HHH heads up the ramp, Taker is on his heels. When he's close enough, Taker grabs HHH's arm, turns him around, and punches him in the face. HHH drops the belt, and blocks the shots with his arms. When the ref yet again distracts Taker, HHH takes advantage by slamming the title belt into the back of his opponent's head. Taker stumbles down the ramp, and rolls back into the ring. HHH follows in pursuit.

When both men are on their feet, they exchange blows to the head. Somehow, Taker gains the upper hand, and begins to deliver a series of head-butts. After the sixth head-butt, HHH falls to the canvas, and rolls to the outside. Taker follows him, slamming HHH into the ring post. Taker then grabs HHH's hair, pulling him along side him, and goes to the ring steps opposite from where he entered, which are by the announcers' tables. Taker tries to slam HHH's head into the steps, but HHH blocks it. Instead, HHH buries an elbow into Taker's abdomen, and slams Taker's bent head into the steel steps. Taker stands directly upright, turns to HHH, and smiles an evil grin. HHH becomes frightened, and tries to run. Taker grabs him by the hair again.

Taker then turns his opponent toward him, and begins to deliver more head-butts. One very powerful and painful head-butt sends HHH reeling over the barricade. HHH runs for his life, but Taker is in hot pursuit. When they reach the beer stands, Taker rams into HHH with all his strength. They tumble heavily to the floor, beating each other all the way. After a few minutes of beating each other with chairs and beer cans, HHH hightails it to the ring again, Taker right behind him.

After both return over the barricade, Taker grabs HHH by the arm, and turns him around to face him. In an instant, Taker has his large hand around HHH's neck. Taker points to the announcers' table with his left hand, and the crowd goes wild, answering him.

_--Lawler_: Oh my God, Vince! He's not gonna do it, is he!

_--JR_: Oh my God! I think we'd better move quick!

Taker, with absolute ease, picks HHH up with one hand, and chokeslams him through the announce table. With the table in pieces, and HHH stunned cold, Taker turns his gaze to Vince.

_--Vince_: You're a sick bastard, and you're goin' down, win or not!

Taker grins another evil grin, and pulls HHH to his feet, then rolls him into the ring. Once inside the ring, Taker stands upright, turns to the crowd, and motions for the end, his thumb crossing his neck. The crowd erupts with excitement. With Taker's back turned, HHH stands upright, and lunges for Taker. Taker quickly turns, easily picks HHH up and onto his shoulder, and sets him up for the Tombstone. The crowd becomes even more rowdy, and Taker executes the Tombstone. Taker places HHH's arms over his chest, and flips his hair back. The ref drops to the canvas, and slaps the mat. 1…2…3!

Though the crowd had been loud and excited throughout the match, the fans become the loudest after the pinfall.

_--Vince_: _NO_! Dammit, no!

_--Lawler_: That didn't just happen!

_--JR_: What a triumphant return!

_--Finkel_: Your winner, and _NEW_ World Wrestling Federation Champion, the Undertaker!

The ref points toward Taker after he hands him the title belt. Taker automatically goes down on one knee, and lifts the belt toward the crowd. A symbol of thanks for the Creatures of the Night worldwide. The crowd's cheers grow so loud, the entire arena shakes. Taker stands up again, and beckons for a mic. Once it is in his hand, Taker strolls backward until he's in the middle of the ring. Taker looks directly at Vince, another grin on his face. Vince's eyes are wide, fear crossing his face.

_--Taker_: Vince, this win is just the beginning of things to come. As much as you try, you'll never be able to stop our power! Beware, Vince, for much more is to come to you!

Taker drops the mic, exits the ring, and walks up the ramp with the WWF championship in his hand. Vince is stunned, and HHH is still out cold.

_--JR_: Well, Vince, I think you've got yourself a big problem.

_--Vince_: _-in a little voice- _I can't believe it! He lost, and then that bastard challenges my authority like that!

_--JR_: Well, folks, we have a _new_ WWF champion, and while Vince ponders his next move, we'll say see you tomorrow on RAW is WAR! Goodnight!

* * *

**A/N:** The match was written by me, back before I knew how to really write a good match (meaning pre- wrestling RPGs). Also, Creatures of the Night are what the followers of the Undertaker call themselves, in case some of you were wondering. So that's the first nod toward my fangirl side heh.

Only a few more chapters to go! Please read **_AND _**review.. I know this story's gotten some hits and a few faves, but c'mon, I'd really like to know what y'all think, too!


	4. Raw is War

**Disclaimer: **_For the bloody fourth time, I do NOT own WWE or any of its employees and such. I wish I could wrestle or look as good as most of them, and I swear, if I could sing like Lillian Garcia, I'd have it made..._

**A/N: **So, here we are. Another update. Yay-ness! But sadly, only one more chapter after this. Enjoy, people!

* * *

The next night called for drastic measures on Vince and HHH's part. Unfortunately for them, they had signed an ironclad stipulation contract, stating that if HHH's opponent won, they lost everything. HHH lost, and they did lose more than they thought they could deal with. On RAW, HHH is in with what is left of the McMahon clan, as well as a cameraman. HHH is bandaged up all over his body, as is Vince.

_--HHH_: That whole damn match wasn't fair at all, Vince. I didn't know that my opponent was gonna be the Undertaker. That right there should've been illegal.

_--Vince_: Hunter, look, none of us knew. He'd been gone for over 6 months, and we didn't expect him to come back.

_--HHH_: And look what 'not expecting' got us! We've lost Steph in all ways possible!

Vince looks thoughtful. HHH eyes him suspiciously.

_--Vince_: Maybe not. Maybe not…

_--HHH_: What are you thinkin'?

_--Vince_: Come with me. I've got an idea.

"No Chance in Hell" comes over the sound system, and Vince, followed by HHH, comes walking out, and continues briskly to the ring. After both men enter the squared circle, they both grab mics.

_--Vince_: Last night, Triple H and I were caught unaware and unprepared. Everyone in the back knows that having a match, any match, with the Undertaker, without preparing first, is signing a death warrant for the competitor against him. Triple H lost a vicious match, the title, and his wife as well, and look at him right now, all bandaged up and all.

_--HHH_: Taker, you must think it's pretty funny, but it's not. No one's laughing, save you. I'm a heartbroken man. You took my love away from me.

_--Vince_: I propose a rematch tonight; more like a finalization match. If you win this one, the stipulations stand. If Triple H wins, the title changes hands once again, and the stipulations take the backseat. What do you say?

The lights go out suddenly. The crowd begins to stand and cheer, as well as light their lighters, making yellowish dots in the stands. The bell tone sounds, and the eerie music pours through the arena. From behind the curtain comes the one man that strikes fear into the hearts of every person, the Undertaker. He pauses at the top of the ramp, surveying the scene. His hair is in a half-ponytail at the back of his head, and the WWF Championship belt is around his waist. Slowly, almost mechanically, he walks down the ramp. He steps up to the top of the steel steps, rolls his eyes into his head, lifts his arms, and brings the light back on. He steps between the ropes, and for a moment, just glares at HHH and Vince, then goes toward the opposite side of the ring, and gets a mic from the ring announcer.

_--Taker_: I've already beaten both of your asses, yet you want another match? _-both men nod- _You must've hit your heads a little hard, or you wouldn't even think of proposing your challenge! I will not give you any more humiliation than you already have. This is over; Stephanie is no longer yours.

Suddenly, the lights go out again, but this time, no music comes. The TitanTron glows with life, and then there is a black-cloaked figure on the cloth screen. All three men look to the TitanTron. It speaks with the same warped voice from weeks before.

_--Warped Voice_: Undertaker, you will defend your title tonight, and it will be against Triple H, whether you want to or not.

_--Vince_: _-shouts, pointing to screen-_ You were supposed to battle Triple H last night!

_--Warped Voice_: _-laughs-_ Yes, I was, but I decided to send one of my minions to do my dirty work, just like you do, Vince.

_--Vince_: Damn you! Then the match last night doesn't count. You didn't battle; Taker did, so the match is void!

The TitanTron zooms out a bit to show Stephanie, crying on her knees, next to the robed figure.

_--Warped Voice_: Vince, I suggest that you shut your hole before Stephanie feels any more pain. Even more pain than your latest minion has inflicted upon her. Triple H, you have caused this girl the most pain, you lying bastard. You didn't tell her that you were using her only for her status and her money, so I had to break the news to her. You made the challenge, and I have accepted it on Taker's behalf, whether he likes it or not.

The voice laughs as the camera zooms onto Stephanie's crying figure, and the TitanTron fades to black. The lights come back up, and all three men look more than a little peeved at this declaration. Suddenly, HHH begins to speak.

_--HHH_: _-pointing to Taker-_ This whole thing rests on your shoulders because you are its slave. Tonight, right here, I will win that title back, as well as my wife.

Vince and HHH drop their mics, and storm out of the ring. Taker stops them when they reach the top of the ramp.

_--Taker_: I may be doing their work for the time being, but I will promise you right now, I will _NOT_ lose. What is to happen tonight will happen for a reason, and neither of you can do anything to stop it!

Taker rolls his eyes into his head again, and the crowd begins to cheer madly. HHH begins to fume as his face grows completely red with rage and tries to rush back to the ring, but Vince prevents it. Finally, both men leave as the show goes to a commercial break.

After an hour and a half, it is time for the main event match: Taker vs. HHH for the Title and Stephanie. "1, 2, is this on?" comes over the PA system, followed by a green glow over the arena. Quickly, HHH and Vince come from behind the curtain, and pause at the top of the ramp. The crowd gets on their feet, half chanting "Ass-hole! Ass-hole!" while the other half are cheering for them. Briskly, both men walk down the ramp to the ring, and the lights return. Like the night before, Vince enters the ring first, whereas HHH steps up onto the outside edge of the ring, lifts his arms, and spits water onto the crowd before climbing into the ring. Vince and HHH converse, quite sure of a victory, before the lights snap off quickly.

The crowd lights their lighters, and start chanting, "Ta-ker! Ta-ker!" A blue glow hangs over the whole arena, and the eerie music sifts through the PA. Once again, the Taker walks from behind the curtain, not pausing at the top of the ramp like usual. Instead, his glare is locked on HHH and Vince, his eyes full of anger, hate, and evil intentions. The championship gleams brightly from his waist, and just seeing the belt on Taker boils HHH's blood. Taker approaches the steel steps, and easily steps up to the top step. Once there, he rolls his eyes into his head, making it seem like he had no eyes to begin with, and lifts his arms slowly, bringing the lights back on again. After that task is finished, he steps into the ring, and stares at the smaller men in front of him.

Suddenly, the lights go out yet again. A darker shade of blue centers over the ring and the ramp. In the light, the crowd can see the surprise on all three men's faces as they watch and wait for whoever is entering. A warped theme begins to play; a mixture of Taker's theme, Chyna's theme, Kane's theme, and McMahon's theme, but only in a more evil, warped way. The fans are excited, but they have no clue who could be coming out now. Not long afterward, the curtains begin to move. At first, no one can believe who they see come through those curtains, but after a few minutes, they see the line-up: Chyna first, then Kane, who's followed by Mick Foley, Test, and finally, a black-robed figure, who finds themselves seated on a high-backed chair.

The lights come back on as the figure sits down. The three men in the ring are stunned. Suddenly, the bell rings, signaling the beginning of the match, but from nowhere, Mick acquires a mic.

_--Mick_: No, no, no, people! This match does not start until the final entrant is here.

From behind the strange ensemble, the curtains move again, and two other robed figures appear, carrying Stephanie between them by her arms. Immediately, HHH tries to run forward, but Vince stops him, afraid for their safety, as well as Steph's. The robed druids set Stephanie down at the first figure's feet.

The bell rings again, and this time, there is no hesitation. Taker lunges for HHH, barely giving Vince enough time to exit the ring. Without stopping for a heartbeat, Taker throws the blonde man all the way across the ring, and is throwing hard-packed punches at HHH just as fast. HHH can only hold his fists in front of himself to block his face. Finally, when Taker intimidated the ref out of the ring, HHH gains the upper hand by jumping Taker from behind. Immediately, HHH tries the same tactics, hard punches and that sort. As soon as both men are back on their feet, they exchange blows, one giving a punch to the head, then the other follows, until Taker has HHH stumbling, and he gives HHH some major head-butts.

By now, those from the entrance area, except for the robed figures and Stephanie, approach the ring, slowly, but sure of their intent. Vince looked fearfully at the group of wrestlers approaching, to his daughter at the feet of the one whom they follow, and back at the match. Taker is easily climbing the turnbuckles after he had twisted HHH's arm around. Much like a cat, Taker walks the top rope, and delivers a hard shot to the shoulder area of HHH by jumping off the rope, yet landing on his feet. A cat, indeed!

HHH barely has a moment's rest, for the Taker lunges at him with his arm extended away from his body. HHH ducks, runs and bounces off the ropes, and both men collide in the middle of the ring after a double-clothesline. The ref begins counting over the fallen competitors. He reaches six before HHH begins to roll onto his side, and Taker does the same after a moment. Once both men reach their feet, they begin to start over by delivering blows to each other's heads. Suddenly, Taker gets his second wind, and as HHH launches himself at Taker after he comes off the ropes, Taker grabs HHH's neck with one gloved hand, and easily applies a chokeslam.

Taker looks up at the ramp, as if waiting for approval, then turns to the crowd. He places his hand at his neck, thumb against his skin, rolls his eyes into his head, and drags his thumb across his throat. The crowd becomes wild, for Taker is signaling for the end of the match. HHH slowly lumbers to his feet, and immediately, Taker picks HHH up and heaves him over his shoulder. A second later, Taker has HHH upside-down in front of him, and Taker drops to his knees, delivering the Tombstone Piledriver. Taker crosses HHH's arms over his chest, and flips his hair back. The ref administers the three-count as Vince, hands on his head in shock, the robed figures, the wrestlers, and the crowd all look on.

_--Garcia_: The winner and still Champion, The Undertaker!

Taker grabs his belt from the ref, and watches as the wrestlers finally enter the ring. He nods agreeably, and the wrestlers attack HHH without mercy. Vince is frozen in fear. After a few minutes of brutality, Taker signals for the wrestlers to stop, whereas the wrestlers tie HHH's arms in the ropes. Taker bends over, grabs HHH's chin, and whispers something in his ear. Taker then punches HHH, and leaves the ring, the wrestlers following him.

Finally, Vince gets in the ring, and unties HHH's arms from the ropes. Both men stand in the center, glaring at the group at the top of the ramp. The group stare back, and Taker extends his forefinger as a cameraman zooms in.

_--Taker_: This is just the beginning of the end, the beginning of your demise, Vince!

The group on the top of the ramp departs for the backstage area, Taker begin the last one to leave as he has a glaring contest with the two men in the ring. After another minute, Vince and HHH exit the ring area, and storm up the ramp as Raw comes to a close.

* * *

**A/N: **REVIEW! Please? Pretty please? I'll put sugar and cherries galore on top, honest!


	5. Revealing the Plan

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the WWE or any employee within it. All I own is this plot, and my own name. Other names used are actually borrowed for this story specifically._

_

* * *

_

The next few days pass slowly for Vince and HHH. Anticipation is high, and excitement is soaring for the fans. Finally, after much waiting, Monday arrives, and the overly hyper fans quickly file into the arena in Houston, Texas. At eight o'clock, on the dot, the fireworks go off, signaling the start of RAW.

Immediately after the fireworks have subsided, Vince struts out to "It's Our Time' with HHH. As soon as they're in the ring, Vince grabs the ring announcer's mic.

_--Vince_: As most of you all know, I set up a main event match for tonight. The Undertaker will defend the WWF Championship title in a fatal four-way match with three unnamed opponents.

Crowd begins to chant "Taker! Taker!" with extreme volume. It takes the greater part of five minutes for them to lose their volume.

_--Vince_: After tonight, Taker will no longer _BE _you chumpion! Tonight, in this very ring, Taker will defend that title against _-counts on fingers- _Triple H _-crowd boos- _Kane_ -mixed reaction- _and Stone Cold Steve Austin! _-mixed reaction, but more cheers than boos- _

The lights suddenly snap out. A bell gongs, and the TitanTron comes to life as the Undertaker appears on the screen.

_--Taker_: Vince, throw all you wish at me, and I will dominate. A fatal four-way will not stop me. Fatal…I like that word. Reminds me of death and destruction, which is what will happen to Kane, Triple H, and Steve Austin tonight. Vince, it's only the very beginning of things to come. I shall never let you rest…in…peace! _-rolls eyes into head, and laughs menacingly- _

TitanTron fades, while the cameras zoom onto a stunned Vince and a fuming HHH. Vince and HHH leave the ring in a hurry to re-strategize.

The time comes for the main event match, and everyone's pumped and ready to experience this thrill. As soon as RAW is done with its last commercial break, the lights go out, and **BAM**! Fire shoots out of the corners of the stage, and Kane walks down the ramp. After he enters, he stands in the middle of the ring, flips his head back, lifts his arms, and snaps them down, bringing fire up from the posts. The fire show is a crowd favorite everywhere.

Suddenly, glass shattering is heard through the arena. Everyone in the crowd jumps to their feet and begin to cheer. The bald-headed Texan walks down the steel ramp with purpose in his step and determination embroidered on his face. Austin steps into the ring, up onto the second rope at all four turnbuckles, and lifts his arms straight into the air, making his hands fists. About three-fourths of the 20,000 people in the stands are giving one-finger salutes, Austin's trademark.

"1, 2, is this on?" blasts onto the sound speakers, and quickly, the cheers turn to boos. HHH and Vince come out onto the ramp and stop at the top. They both look over the crowd, then proceed to the ring. As usual, Vince goes into the ring, and HHH stands outside the ropes, spitting his water out toward the crowd. As HHH enters the ring, everyone in the arena impatiently awaits the champion's entrance.

A bell tone breaks the silence, and the Undertaker's eerie entrance theme begins to play. Nothing happens for a few minutes. The sound crew plays his theme again, and still nothing. Vince finally grabs the ring announcer's mic.

_--Vince_: _-laughing- _I guess the Undertaker is too much of a chicken shit to show up. Undertaker, if you don't show up, you forfeit the title, and these three will battle to find the new champion. You wouldn't want that-

Music interrupts Vince. This time, it is not the Undertaker's theme. It is the warped theme heard once before; the demented mixture of Taker's theme, Chyna's theme, Kane's theme, and McMahon's theme. Robed figures file out from the backstage area, two by two. Before long, there are more than thirty figures in a line that starts at the top of the ramp, circles around the ring, and ends back at the top of the ramp. The four men inside the ring are in disbelief.

Suddenly, Taker's music hits once more. The lights snap out, and blue spotlights cover the crowd, the ring, and the ramp. Four figures emerge from behind the curtain. The first is Mick Foley, and he is escorting a tied Stephanie. Mick sits Steph down beside the high backed chair from the week before. The last two figures are the mysterious 'Higher Power', as it has been called, and the Undertaker, with the WWF championship around his waist. These two pause at the top of the ramp, surveying the ring area, standing side-by-side. The cloaked figure is much shorter than Taker, which is extremely apparent. The 'Higher Power' and Taker look at each other for a moment, then the figure sits in the throne while Taker makes his way down to the ring.

Taker steps up to the top of the steel steps, rolls his eyes into his head, and lifts his arms, bringing the lights back on. As he steps between the top two ring ropes, he removes the championship belt, watching his three opponents look cautiously around the ring at the druids. He hands the belt to the ref, and looks into his opponents' eyes. They're almost scared stiff.

HHH strikes first, flying toward Taker, but Taker is fast to react. As HHH tries to connect with a clothesline, Taker ducks, which forces HHH into the turnbuckle. As he turns back around, his face meets Taker's fists. Suddenly, the other two men attack Taker from behind, both slamming their fists into Taker's spine. Taker kneels in apparent pain, and is triple-teamed by HHH, Austin, and Kane. For a good minute, all three beat down Taker. With sudden strength, Taker manages to push them all away, with HHH and Austin falling out of the ring.

Taker stands back up, and comes face-to-face with Kane, his supposed younger half-brother. They stare each other down until Austin comes from behind, and chop-blocks Taker's knee. Taker goes down on one knee, but gets back up as Austin and Kane try to double-team him. HHH comes back into the fray, and with all three, they manage to get Taker down. Austin kicks Taker down, and covers him. He gets a one-count before HHH and Kane grab both his legs, and pulls him off. The three beat each other up.

Meanwhile, Taker catches his breath in one of the ring corners, and gets back to his feet. He launches himself on his three opponents, bringing them all down. Taker grabs Austin's arm, pulls him up, and twists the arm. Taker climbs the turnbuckles, walks across the top rope, and jumps, bringing his arm down on Austin's. Austin falls to the canvas and rolls out of the ring, where the druids begin beating him up some more.

Taker next grabs Kane by the throat, and pulls the taller man to his feet. Taker throws Kane's right arm over his right shoulder, and chokeslams his "sibling". The crowd's reaction to everything has been positive, with the loudest cheers ever heard. Kane rolls out of the ring, and is met by the druids' brutal attacks.

By now, HHH has regained himself, and is on his feet. When Taker turns back around, HHH runs toward him. Taker, the quicker man, grabs HHH by the throat, stopping him in his tracks. Raising his hand, Taker puts his fist, thumb out, to his own throat, and brings it to the other side, getting even more cheers. Taker hoists HHH on his shoulder, positions him accordingly, and falls to his knees, delivering the Tombstone. Taker crosses HHH's arms over his chest, and flips his head back. The ref is quick to the canvas, slapping the mat one, two, three. Taker stands back up, grabs the title from the ref, and walks back up the ramp. The 'Higher Power' meets him at the top.

_--Vince_: _-acquired a mic-_ Wait just a damn minute!

Taker and 'Power' face the ring.

_--Vince_: You had all these damn druids do your dirty work! I demand a rematch! Who, in God's name, do you think you are!

Taker gets a mic from Mick.

_--Taker_: I am the World Wrestling Federation Champion, the Lord of Darkness, the Undertaker! You won't ever be able to forget my name, for we will wreck havoc on this company.

_--Vince_: We?

_--Taker_: Yes, we…_-waves at the druids-_

Druids, one by one, begin to remove their hoods. When the last druid on the ramp revels themselves, it is plain to see who they are: the ones from the website. Ones like Supersinc, Xena, the Lady of Darkness, the Lord of Darkness, Kkane, Angel of Light, Demon Reaper UK, Devilz Angel, V, and many, many more.

_--Taker_: These are my Creatures of the Night, and we shall rule.

_--Vince_: _-looking at the COTN around the ring-_ Then who is your 'Higher Power'?

'Power' removes their hood…and it is none other than Devilz Child of Darkness!

_--DCoD_: _-taking mic from Take-_ I am Devilz Child of Darkness, know better as DCoD, and I'd like to clear a few things up. First off, Vince, I am not 'higher' than Taker or anyone else, and Taker is not 'higher' than me or the others, no matter height. Second of all, guess what, Vince? We've got one more surprise for you. _-turing to Mick- _Bring her here.

Mick brings Steph to DCoD's side. At DCoD's nod, Mick unties Steph's hands, and she stands up, an evil smile crossing her face.

_--DCoD_: _-an evil grin on her lips as well- _Your precious daughter was on our side the whole time, Vinny!

_--Steph_: _-taking mic-_ Daddy, I told you I would get you back for everything you didn't do with me, but you did with Shane. You didn't listen to me, did ya? For your ignorance, you shall pay, and we _-motioning to Taker, DCoD, and the CotN- _shall make you pay for it all!

Taker nods to the CotN, and the CotN begin to enter the ring. They brutally beat down the four men in the ring. Taker, DCoD, and Steph are laughing at them. The three leave, and are soon followed by the CotN.

_--JR_: Oh my God! Stephanie was on their side the whole time! She, Undertaker, and this woman called DCoD have wrecked havoc here tonight! What will now happen to the World Wrestling Federation? Time will only tell…Goodnight, everybody!

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it, folks! The REAL Master Plan has now been revealled. I did the total fangirl thing and put my own name in there, along with several others. Those names belong to friends I made on website, back when Chaos! Comics was still around and writing comics based on WWE wrestlers; I happen to still be friends with many people from that site. This story, actually, came about when the lot of us began expressing our dislike for the whole Greater Power angle the WWE did, and thus, I took it upon meself to give it an AU twist.

Like it? Hate it? Give me a review! I'd love to know how you all felt about it!


End file.
